A Heylin Night Out
by UncleJ
Summary: Been evil is not as easy as it looks so every once and a while our favorite Heylin villains have a night to relax and unwind with one another.
1. A long night indeed

**A Heylin night out.**

**Been evil is not as easy as it looks so every once and a while our favourite Heylin villains have a night to relax and unwind with one another.**

**Chapter One **

"**A long night indeed."**

"Will you hurry up women!" shouted Chase Young from the bottom of the stairs of the citadel he called evil lair.

"You know Chase shouting is not going to get me dressed any faster!" Wuya replied form within the citadel.

"It's been twenty minutes." moaned Chase his hand on his forehead.

"You'll sing a different tone when I am done!" shouted Wuya in return.

"I'll sing a different tone when your six feet under!" Chase screamed back.

"But then my dear Dragon Lord who would keep you company." Wuya said in a childish tone.

"Why are you getting all dressed up like a mortal anyway women. It's not as if anyone of importance will be there." wined Chase once more.

"I like to look me best wherever I go." replied Wuya.

"You just want to show off." Chase smirked.

"I am just trying to make the best of a bad situation.' Wuya shouted down.

"How so?" Chase inquired.

"By looking even more fantastic then I normally am I'll perhaps attract some more intelligent conversation from the other witches and wizards there rather than the morons we have to deal with day in day out." Wuya replied.

"Planning on abandoning me are we?" asked Chase eyebrow raised.

"If you feel that devastated over it then I might allow you to tag along. You can be the little man dangling off my arm." chuckled Wuya.

"I am honoured." Chase replied in a dry tone.

"Ready!" screamed Wuya suddenly.

"Finally!" Chase screamed in return arms raise in the air.

Wuya then appeared next to him in a flash of green light wearing a jet black dress, hair the same and make up likewise.

"Beautiful. Now let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we get it over with." said Chase.

"Hang on what on this earth are you wearing?" Wuya asked.

"Armour." Chase stated.

"Oh no you don't this is a formal occasion and we must not be rude. Now go up on your suit." Wuya commanded.

"I'll wear what I wish witch!" snarled Chase in return.

"Then you leave me no choice I present you with two options. I can either pester you about it until you finally cave in or you can just comply and avoid the coming storm." Wuya grinned.

Chase let out a huff "fine."

And with that in a flash of lighting the dragon lord was dressed in a rather quite sharp grey suit.

"I hate these things." Chase said crossing his arms "Happy?" he asked.

"Indeed." Wuya replied.

"Right then let's get this over and done with." sighed Chase.

"Oh you're just scared of Jack." said Wuya was a smirk planted on his face.

"I am scared of no one woman." Chase said glaring daggers at her.

"Whatever you say Chase we'll just have to hope he's not there." Wuya said a smirk still visible.

"Let's hope" Chase sighed "It's bad enough I have to deal with Hannibal for the night having Spicer there will just finish me."

"Well in that case their no excuses not to go." chuckled Wuya.

"Very amusing." smirked Chase.

And then they were gone.

Moments later Chase and Wuya appeared outside a large Bar whose name was shone in large neon lettering spelling 'The Puzzle Box'

Wuya looked up at the sign and turned to Chase.

"Don't you think that's a little on the noise." she asked.

"No I am sure it will be fine." Chase replied.

As they walked through the double doors of the bar they turned to see at a table a full sized Hannibal in a red tie… oddly, Katnappe in a dark purple dress and to Chase's very lasting pain Jack Spicer and to add insult to Chase's injury the "little insect" was wearing the same suit as him.

"Chase, Chase!" the boy genius screamed "Over here Chase!" he continued over the table.

"Oh dear gods." Chase whispered to himself.

All Wuya could do was smirk as they walked to the table.

"Hi Chase nice to see ya!" Jack exclaimed "Here I've saved you a seat." He said offering Chase a chair next to him.

"No worm I think I'll seat myself next to Wuya." Chase replied sitting next to wear Wuya has placed herself at the table.

"Wuya, Chase how ya doing?" asked Hannibal.

"Well. Thank you." replied Wuya "And yourself how's Ying Ying?" she inquired.

"She'll pull through." said Hannibal "No thanks to your boy toy over there." he suddenly said turning to Chase.

"What did you call me bean?!" snared Chase slamming his hand on the table.

"You heard me girly hair!" Hannibal said he too slamming his hands or vines on the table.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Kattnappe whispered to Jack.

"You two calm down!" shouted Wuya.

"Calm down he tried to cook my bird." Hannibal roared in return.

Chase just lead back in his chair folded his arms and smirked remembering the day he decided to teach that useless spying bird a lesson if he wasn't interrupted by the monks suddenly bursting into his lair that bird would be southern fried by now.

"Look just on night you two; one night can we at least be civil for one night Hannibal?" Wuya asked but bean gave no reply she then turned to the Dragon Lord "Chase please for me." She said.

Chase gave a sigh "Very well."

"Thank you." Wuya said with a rare smile. "Hannibal?" she asked.

"Fine." the bean replied.

"Great." said Jack "I'll go get the drinks." he continued and went off to the bar.

An awkward silence developed over the table.

"So Ashley dear how are you?" asked Wuya braking the ice.

"Fine thanks." The girl replied smiling.

"How's things with Jack." Wuya said grinning

"What! how did you…"

"Oh please the boy tells me everything." said Wuya.

"OH. Well we're doing fine. I mean now that we're older we've grown closer you know." Kattnappe said turning slightly red.

"Ha you and the boy!" laughed Hannibal "My dear nothing could be more pathetic."

Chase let out a rare laugh also.

"Enough you two I think it quite nice that young Jackie has a girlfriend." Wuya snared at the two of them.

"It only because you over mother the boy." Chase commented.

"If I do is only because you neglect him so much." said Wuya.

"I am not the boy's father." Chase replied.

"I think what Wuya is trying to say is that he seeing you as a father like figure." Kattnappe injected.

"How do you know so much?" Hannibal asked.

"We talk. Obviously." said Kattnappe.

"I was just asking." the bean said in return.

Just then Jack return with the drinks with smile on his face.

"So guys what are we talking about?" he asked the Heylin group.

"Your relationship with Miss Ashley." Chase stated.

"Oh so who told you. No wait I can take a wild guess." Jack said glaring at Wuya.

"Why are you looking at me that?" Wuya said. "I thought you wanted people to know." Wuya smiled.

"Yeah but not my two evil heroes they'll think I am weak." Jack replied.

"I am right here you know." mumbled Ashley taking a sip of her drink.

"We all think you weak my boy." said Hannibal grinning.

The three ancient Heylin's nodded in agreement

"Oh." Jack said sadly looking down.

"I must say it's nice to have the night off is it not." said Wuya changing the subject content with Jack's embracement.

"Yeah no monks, no showdowns and known sign of the cheese ball everywhere." agrees Hannibal.

"I got to say the kid is creepy." Kattnappe said.

"You people don't recognise talent when you've seen it." said Chase.

"Oh please Chase don't get started on the subject of how he's the chosen one and how he will defeat you. We've heard all before." wined Wuya.

"You'd say differently if the prophecy said you were to be the one to be defeated be the monk." Chase replied.

"So I would but I am not. Anyway what is this prophecy you never did elaborate. Never" Wuya said.

"Never mind." snared Chase.

"What's wrong with him?" Kattnappe asked.

"He gets like this when he reminded of one of his failed plans. Last time I mention it he wouldn't talk to me for a week. It's like living with a teenage girl." Wuya chuckled.

Kattnappe let out a giggle while Jack remained silent and Hannibal was laughing on the floor.

"So whose going for another round of drinks." asked Hannibal getting up.

Chase just glared "It's going to be a long night."

**Well hello there so here's the deal if you review and your life will go no as normal and we'll avoid happy hour at shenanigans your choice play ball or else.**

**Oh and by the way for those who are interested this was inspired by one of the episodes form Batman the animated series "Almost go erm" **

**Also for those who are interested in Skyfall I am still writing just got a block.**


	2. Nothing to lose

**A Heylin night out.**

**Chapter Two**

"**Nothing to lose."**

The night didn't get any better for Chase. Wuya's constant criticisms of Jack didn't help. Allow he found it secretly amusing it was starting to become never ending and tedious. "It's as like she was his mother or something" Chase mumbled to himself from "Jack sit up straight to don't slurp your drink." His sanity was slipping indeed.

"Spicer might I have a word with you" Chase suddenly arose from his silent glare as Wuya and Ashley were engaged in what they called girl talk. And Hannibal's mind seemed to be elsewhere. However his words seemed to attack the attention of the whole table.

"Yeah… sure Chase anything" Jack stuttered "What do ya what to talk about."

"In private" Chase replied.

Jack was in ore still not able to process the fact that Chase Young had asked to talk to him…willingly!

All he could say was "Sure!"

"Very well." replied the Dragon Lord leading him away from the table leaving all the rest in a confused trance as Chase and Jack walked away into the crowed all except Wuya whose rare smile seemed to have return.

"Did what I just see happen actually happen?" said Ashley still staring into the crowed.

"I think it's quite appropriate for those two to spend time together it will be good for them." replied Wuya

"Say what ya want sister but I think it's just ridiculous wasting his time with that boy." Hannibal said.

"I thought you'd be happy that Chase has disappeared with Jack." commented Wuya.

"Yeah but it not like you girls are any decent conversation." said Hannibal.

"And what's that supposed to mean it's because where women isn't it." Ashley snared hands on the table.

"Leave it dear girl I had to deal with it for 1500 years it never grows old." Wuya sighed.

"Great." Ashley simply said. "Just great"

"It's nothing personal it's just men are just naturally higher than women." Hannibal slyly said.

"Watch it Hannibal I may be powerless but I can still kick whatever you have for a back side!" Wuya barked at the bean.

"You wanna watch it too witch now your dragon isn't here to protect you!" Hannibal barked backed.

The two Heylin's begin the stare down. Ashley sensing the impending apocalypse that would begin she stepped in.

"So Wuya what's it like living with Chase." She thought up quickly. "Are you guys like together or what?"

"WHAT…no off course not?" Wuya stuttered "We're just partners in evil. It's completely Business." She continued giving a weak laugh and smile.

"Did I pluck a nerve there?" whispered Ashley to Hannibal.

"Oh yeah." grinned Hannibal in return.

"I hope Jack is having better luck than I am." mumbled Ashley head in are hands.

As a matter of fact he was. Initially Chase had planned to murder the boy as he led him outside. However after Jack's in secant nagging he made a detour to the bar where three drinks letter after the first silent one they began to talk.

"Chase why do you guys not like me" Jack asked inspired by the alcohol.

"It's because you have no admirable qualities Spicer." Chase replied still distant even drunk.

"Orrr come on Chase I got a lot off good qualities." said Jack.

"And that's my point Spicer good qualities there is no room for weakness in the Heylin." retorted Chase coolly.

"Weakness come on you were good once I've spent half my life with this evil thing." Jack glared at the dragon lord.

"But I have nothing to lose Spicer that's the point to be truly evil one must have nothing to lose." replied Chase.

"We all have something to lose Chase come on as you said like me I have Ashley and family. Hannibal has his bird thing… I don't know what's going on with that and you… err you have your cats." The boy smiled.

"Hardly important just servants." waved off Chase.

"Fine your citadel?" asked Jack.

"No." Chase replied calmly.

"Wuya?"

"NO!"

"Oh I think I plucked a nerve there." Jack giggled (girlishly.)

"Silence Spicer I do not wish to disguise this with you." Chase snared teeth gritting.

"Chase are you gonna be my new daddy?" grinned Jack only to be meet with a punch to the face.

Chase smirked and then returned to the table leaving the boy genius out cold on the floor.

"Where is Jack?" asked Ashley as Chase returned to the table.

"Oh he'll be fine he's just had too much to drink." Smirked Chase he sat back down.

"He might be a while."

**So what do we think? I wanted to explore Wuya and Chase's relationship a bit I mean after that episode were they just through sexual puns at us you know what episode I am talking about. Anyway review if can.**


	3. Oh what fresh hell is this

**A Heylin night out**

**Chapter Three**

"**What fresh hell is this?"**

Jack did return to the table about half an hour later with what seemed to be glitter writing on his forehead.

"What happen!" exclaimed Ashley.

"I can't really remember must out passed out." replied Jack trying to wipe the glitter of his head.

"And you just left him!" Ashley shouted turning to chase would just smirked.

Hannibal gave a chuckle "I wonder you did that Ya know if think it might been V…lad." he continued reading the writing.

"Oh great I don't know why villain's like him are invited no class I reckon." Said Jack still wiping his forehead but to no avail.

"Jack." Wuya said "Just go to the bathroom its getting painful." she sighed.

"Ok I 'am going I 'am going!" replied Jack hands surrendering in the air rushing to the bathroom.

"Well this night hasn't been a total bore." smiled Chase to Wuya.

"I do believe your quite right Chase." Wuya smiled back.

"Why hey their beautiful!" a voice suddenly came from behind Wuya.

Wuya sighed knowing full well that only one person would dare address her in such a way.

"Shen" she hissed turning to see a rather tall man with long brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a typical black suit grinning at her.

The table's attention also turned to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Shen laughed.

"Likewise." replied Wuya coldly.

"Aw come on Wuya don't be like that gods how long has it been 1600 years. Oh yeah remember when we destroyed the Xiaolin Temple!" Shen exclaimed slapping Wuya on the back.

"So…" grinned Ashley "Whose this?"

"This is Shen we used to work together that's all." said Wuya eyes darting.

"Yeah we were a bit on and off were we not sweet heart!" laughed Shen clapping Wuya once again on the back.

Wuya's hand began to form into a fist. And Chase let out a dragon like growl.

Shen then turned his attention Chase "Hi here pleased to meet you." he said extending his hand only to be meet by a glare.

"Guess he's not the talkative type ha Wuya." grinned Shen.

He then turned to Hannibal and shuck the beans tentacle "Hannibal right nice to meet you heard a lot about you."

"Yeah I expect as much Wuya never mentioned anything about you." the bean replied.

"Off course not she never talks about me to anyone it's like she's embarrassed by me." Shen smiled in return.

Hannibal grinned and Wuya's fang like teeth began to show.

"And who is his charming young lady." Shen said turning his attention to Ashley taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ashley." She blushed.

"She's taken Shen." Wuya growled

"I am back guys!" Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Who's this?" he asked as he sat himself down and kissed Ashley's check.

"Shen" Hannibal smiled "Wuya's old friend."

"Oh nice to meet you" Jack said shacking Shen's hand.

"You too…er what's your name?" asked Shen.

"Jack, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" smiled Jack in supremacy.

"Oh so you're the infamous Jack Spicer." chuckled Shen.

"Yeah see I told you guys I am famous." Jack grinned.

"Yeah the guy whose IQ is lower than the battles he's won"

"What?"

"The guy whose face lurched a thousand girls … running" laughed Shen.

"Ok!" Jack exclaimed "I get the picture"

"Gods Wuya I can't believe you're hanging out with the likes of these losers." Shen smiled. "How the mighty have fallen ha!"

"Oh push off Shen go chat up the girls at the bar." snared Wuya.

"Aw come on Wuya were all having a good time I know you want me here." replied Shen smirking.

About now Chase had had enough of the irritating man and took hold of the man's rest as he was about to put his hands on Wuya and Jack's shoulders.

"She said push off." growled Chase.

"Oh he speaks and who are you supposed to be?" Shen retorted.

"Chase Young and your worst nightmare!" roared the Dragon Lord then lurching Shen over his head and into the crowed of various villains crashing into another table.

"Was it something I said." a half concusses Shen mumbled in the wreckage.

"I hate chirpy people." said Chase as he sat back down.

"What the hell was that." shouted Wuya "I was handling that myself!"

"Off course you were." retorted Chase.

"And what's that's supposed to mean!" screeched Wuya in return.

"Oh no Chase and Wuya are fighting again does this mean I am gonna have to stay with grandma?" laughed Jack.

"SHUT UP BOY!" the two said in union.

"Hey leave Jack out of this!" cried Ashley. "He's only trying to lighten the mood just because you two need consoling doesn't mean that you have to ruin the night for the rest of us!"

"Ya know I wasn't going to confront you two on this but I do think you to do need help." Hannibal commented.

"Oh shut up bean no one asked for you option!" Wuya snared.

"It's not my option witch its fact!" shouted Hannibal.

Wuya rose from her seat "You think you got a chance against me bean!"

Hannibal also rose from his chair "As the young ones say bring it on"

Wuya looked like she was ready to claw his eyes out however Chase stepped in between the two.

"It's quite apparent that we're not welcome here anymore than get us just go." said Chase.

"Fine then" Wuya replied.

"AW come on Chase their no need to leave." whimpered Jack like a lost puppy.

"Maybe next time Spicer." Chase smirked.

And then in a flash of lighting Chase and Wuya were gone.

"Well that what well I thought." said Ashley

"Yeah I was expecting at least a couple of deaths." smiled Jack

"There still might be." growled Hannibal.

"Oh push of bean" Jack suddenly said finally tired of the beans presence then snatching his vital Shen Gong Wu and flicking him of the table Hannibal now in his normal size.

"You know that's the bravest thing I've ever seen you do." smiled Ashley.

"Yeah we get used to it." grinned Jack

"And yet you still can't tell Chase and Wuya our big news." smirked Ashley.

Jack shrugged "I'll tell them tomorrow."

Meanwhile back at the citadel Chase and Wuya and returned.

"Well that went better than I expected." said Wuya.

"That's the understatement of this century." replied Chase.

"Oh come Chase you secretly enjoyed yourself." smiled Wuya.

"Not in the slightest." Chase retorted.

"Then how come you replied to Spicer next time." said Wuya.

"To silence the insect." sated Chase calmly.

"Well whatever you have to tell yourself." Smiled Wuya and began to walk away but the stop and turned back to Chase "Thank you…for what you did with Shen."

"No matter." replied Chase letting a rare smile slip.

"Goodnight Chase." Wuya bided and walked off.

"Goodnight." Chase bided in return.

"At least the night was over." Chase mumbled to himself "Should I ever see Spicer again I'll kill him in fact better not even in death he'll find a new way to annoy me."

And then it suddenly hit him what if the boy and girl decided to procreate 'no' he thought 'I am just over reacting I'll be fine in the morning.'

In fact in the morning things were not living up to Chase's definition of fine as with the visit of Jack and Ashley.

"Hi there Chase, Wuya we have something to tell you." said Jack Ashley giggling in the background.

"And that would be." Said Chase not a morning person.

"Where pregnant and we wanted your two to be god parents!"

Chase and Wuya just stared wide eyed at the young couple. Chase unable to form words

"And we think its twins." exclaimed Ashley happily.

Until now "Oh what fresh hell is this?"

**The End.**

**So as always what do you think do let me know remember reviews = new story's and more reviews =equals quicker updates. **


End file.
